Serendipity
by EmilyRuthh94
Summary: Ten years after graduating high school and moving to London, fashion designer Kurt returns to America with his best friend Quinn. What happens when he runs into his best friend from high school who he had a massive crush on? Klaine/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely people :)  
>This idea has been plaguing me for a while, so I just had to write it down and share it.<br>I don't own Glee - it would be totally awesome if I did though :P  
>Hope you all enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Kurt and Quinn were sat drinking coffee in the park just watching the world go by.

_Sigh_

Quinn looked up, concerned at her best friend

'Do you miss him still?'

Kurt nodded sadly

'Yep, I do. I don't want to but I just can't help it, I mean we were together for almost five years... we were going to start a family...'

Quinn pulled her best friend into her side and hugged him close

'I know, I know, it's ok though, I promise you that you'll find someone a million times better than Daniel'

Kurt let out another sad sigh

'I hope so Qunnie, I really thought he was the one though'

'Nonsense Kurt, there are plenty more out there or you!'

Kurt smiled again

'You know, if someone would have told me in high school that one day I'd be sat with you in a park in the middle of London, best of friends I would have called some kind of mental institute for them!'

Quinn threw her head back and laughed

'I think I would probably have done the same'

Kurt titled his head to one side

'Do you miss her still Quinnie?'

Quinn nodded

'Yep, I don't go one day without thinking about her' she laughed again 'if someone would have told me in high school that I'd be sat in London with you as my best friend, crushing over Rachel Berry then I don't know what I would have done'

Not long after moving to London, Quinn had come out as gay, soon after that she'd admitted to Kurt that during high school she'd a crush on Rachel Berry

'What would you do if you ever saw her again?'

'I don't know... I mean I don't even know how she feels, I bet she hates me for how I treated her in high school'

Kurt grabbed hold of her hand

'You were going through a lot back then, I'm sure she understand'

Quinn smiled at him and pulled him into another hug

'Ok, if I do ever see Rachel Berry ever again, which is highly unlikely beings as I don't even know where she lives I will at least ask her out for coffee, ok?'

Kurt smiled and nodded

'It'll be ok Quinnie, I promise'

she smiled at him and went back to drinking her coffee.

* * *

><p>'Miss Berry, this is Blaine Anderson, he'll be playing Billy Flynn'<p>

Rachel's jaw dropped as her director introduced her to her co-star

'Blaine!'

Blaine's face lit up

'Rachel! Hey, how's it going?'

'Yeah, it's going good' she smiled 'how're you?'

He just grinned and pulled her into a hug

'Jeez, when was the last time I saw you?'

'At the airport when we were saying bye to Kurt and Quinn'

'No way! That was like ten years ago... have you... have you heard from Kurt at all?'

Rachel shook her head

'No, but I do know that he still lives in London and that he works as a designer under the Alexander McQueen label, here, hang on' she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a copy of Vogue and flipped to a page 'there, that's a feature on him... he's changed a lot hasn't he...'

Blaine took the magazine from her and read the article, after he read it he handed it back to her

'Wow, I mean yeah, he's doing really well for himself'

'You miss him don't you'

Blaine nodded

'Yep. Every minute of every hour of every day' he growled in frustration 'if only I'd had to courage to tell him in high school that I was in love with him, maybe that would have changed things'

Rachel rubbed his arm

'He would have still gone to London'

Blaine sighed

'I know'

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter one :)<br>sorry it was quiet short, I'll work on making them longer.  
>Let me know what you think,<p>

Em xx


	2. Chapter 2

Gahh, sorry, my internet has been down  
>Anyway, here's more, hope you lovely people enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed with relief and he walked through his front door and threw his keys on the phone stand by the door. He had had an <em>incredibly <em>long week and was just happy that he'd made it home before six, giving him the opportunity to just collapse onto the sofa with a glass of wine and spend his evening watching old repeats of sex and the city and actually _relax._

He kicked off his shoes and had half changed into his sweats when the front door went. Growling in frustration he pulled his shirt over his head and went to open it. Nothing could have prepared him for who was stood behind it

'Dan... What are _you _doing here?'

Yep stood in front of him was his, as of six weeks ago, ex boyfriend.

The tall brunette man stood looking holding a bottle wrapped in a white plastic bag looking sheepish

'Hi Kurt... I was kinda hoping we could talk?' He held up the plastic bag covered bottle 'I brought wine... and yes before you ask it's white, I know how much you hate red'

Kurt sighed

'I have nothing to say to you'

Daniel bit his lip

'Listen Kurt... Please, I'm sorry, just let me in so we can talk?'

Kurt sighed and moved aside to let his ex partner in. He took the wine bottle from him, walked to the kitchen, found two wine glasses and poured

'This had better be good.' Kurt said handing the other man a glass 'We were planning on having a family Dan, what happened? I thought we were good.'

the other man sighed

'We were good Kurt, we were perfect and I know I screwed up but that's why I'm here, to ask for another chance...'

'But why?' Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side 'You never told me exactly why you left...'

'Ok... Now I'm going to ask you to hear me out ok? I'm not saying I'm proud of what I did and you have every right to throw that wine your holding in my face, but please, just listen first'

'Oh my god! You fucked someone else didn't you?'

The taller man looked at his feet before nodding slightly

'I...err...met him through work...One night at Jen's leaving party I had too much to drink and ended up spending the night at his place...'

Kurt choked on the wine he'd just taken a mouthful of

'You told me you spent that night on the sofa at Jen's!'

Dan looked at his feet again

'I know and I'm sorry... I was just drunk and he was _there_ and I just couldn't say no...You know how I get when I'm drunk...'

Kurt looked at him, his hands balling into fists by his side

'Just... Just answer me this... Did you sleep with him again after that night?' he asked through gritted teeth

Dan remained silent

'I think you should leave...'

'No Kurt listen! I'm sorry!'

Kurt responded by throwing his wine in his face

'Ok, I deserved that, now please Kurt just hear me out...'

Kurt firmly lead him to the door

'I've heard enough! Now would you please kindly fuck right off out my life, I don't want to see you. Ever. Again.'

And with that Daniel found the front door slammed in his face. He growled in frustration and knocked a plant pot over in a rage before stomping off. On the other side of the door Kurt was sat stunned and shaking, he managed to steady his hand for long enough to pull his phone out his pocket and dial his best friends number

'Quinnie, I need to see you, could you come over as soon as?'

* * *

><p>Rachel grinned as their director announced that they could break for lunch<p>

'Do you want to go grab some lunch? We could get take out coffee and sandwiches and sit in the park?' she asked Blaine, while grabbing her bag and coat

He smiled and linked his arm through Rachel's

'Sounds perfect'

A little while later they were sat cross legged in central park, drinking coffee and eating sandwiches

'This really in insane!' Blaine exclaimed 'I didn't even think in my wildest dreams that I'd be staring on Broadway, let alone with you!' he laughed shaking his head

The short brunette smiled

'I know right! It's hard to believe ten years ago we were singing together in glee' she sighed happily 'You know, I was was looking through old pictures last night' Rachel said taking a mouthful of coffee 'I found some from that party we had at mine... you know that one in junior year?'

Blaine put his face in his hands

'Oh man! No way!' He laughed 'Wow, yes I remember that! We kissed and Kurt was _so_ pissed at me' He laughed 'wow, was it really ten years ago?'

Rachel nodded

'Yep, we're all big and growed up now Blaine' she giggled 'It's hard to believe though right'

Blaine nodded

'It doesn't seem like five minutes ago we were winning at nationals during senior year!'

she laughed again

'We wouldn't have won had you not have done that _amazing _duet with Kurt'

'Oh please, your solo was spine tingling'

she smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug

'I'm so glad we were brought back together for Chicago'

'Yeah me too'

she sat up again and they went back to absent mindedly chatting about the show, New York, everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Quinn were sat on the floor in the middle of Kurt's living room, with Quinn's arms wrapped tightly round her best friend. They were in roughly the same spot where Quinn had found Kurt when she'd let herself into his apartment.<p>

After having received his phone call she immediately left her own home and practically ran the short distance to Kurt's. He had sounded really upset on the phone and she didn't know what had happened and she was incredibly worried about him. Now two hours later after hearing his whole story she was just sat with her arms round him, hugging him close.

'Does white wine stain?' Kurt asked lifting his head from her shoulder

she laughed and used the tissue she was holding to wipe his eyes

'I'm pretty certain that it's doesn't sweetie'

'Good, I'd hate to have a stained carpet on top of everything else' he replied

Quinn smiled and pulled him in close again

'You're better off without him, trust me'

Kurt sighed and nodded

'I know you're right'

'When am I not?' she teased

Kurt laughed before stretching out and standing up

'I'm sorry for interrupting your evening Quinn, I know you probably wanted to relax at home and not listen to my problems'

'Nonsense! I'm always around if you need me!' she smiled 'Besides, I was _incredibly_ bored at home and was going to call anyway!'

Kurt smiled

'Thanks for being here Quinnie'

She smiled and stood up before enveloping him in another hug

'Hey, no need to thank me, it's what I'm here for! Now do you actually have any wine left after throwing it in your ex boyfriends face or do I need to go out and get some?'

Kurt laughed

'There's some in the fridge, there's a couple of tubs of ice cream in the freezer too, I'll fetch two glasses and two spoons and put a film in'

'I like your thinking Hummel'

A short time later, both halfway through the film Kurt started laughing, Quinn turned to face him, puzzled

'I can't believe I threw my wine in his face!'

* * *

><p>The next part will be up very soon :)<p>

Hope you liked  
>xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn groaned in relief as she stepped out the rain and into the warm coffee shop Kurt had asked her to meet him at, she quickly located him sitting at a table by the window and walked over

'So what did you want to meet for?' Quinn asked sitting opposite Kurt at the coffee shop, taking off her damp coat smiling as she noticed her regular coffee order sitting in front of her

'Why do I have to have a reason to see my best friend' Kurt teased

Quinn raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows

'We never meet for coffee on a Thursday because we always get together on a Friday night and you like to save any gossip till then'

Kurt laughed

'Ok, fair enough, you got me' he stuck his tongue out 'Ok, how would you like to be my plus one at New York fashion?'

Quinn's face lit up and she grinned before regaining her composure, Kurt had been talking about it for weeks and she was secretly hoping he'd ask her to go with him.

'I think I could manage that, I mean naturally I'd have to check my schedule first' she pretended to scroll through her blackberry before grinning 'Of course I'll come'

Kurt laughed again

'Ok, our flight leaves Heathrow Monday morning and we return the following Monday. I'll have to work for the first couple of days we're there but I'll definitely have plenty of time to explore New York with you, maybe catch a show on Broadway?'

Quinn grinned

'Sounds good!' she laughed 'Maybe we'll see Rachel, she was always destined to be on Broadway'

Kurt smiled

'That would be weird wouldn't it?'

Quinn laughed

'Wouldn't it just!' she smiled wistfully 'Oh by the way Mr, we're going shopping Saturday beings as I have like nothing to wear!'

Kurt laughed again

'I think I can manage that' he winked and checked his watch 'Right ok, I'm going to love you and leave you, it's a bit manic at work with preparations for next week' he leaned over and pecked her cheek 'See you tomorrow' and he turned round and left the coffee shop.

Quinn grinned and finished her coffee.

* * *

><p>Chicago had been open now for a couple of weeks and both Rachel and Blaine were receiving sparkling reviews and the show had outsold every night so far.<p>

Tonight was a special night for Rachel. Her old high school teacher and glee club coach Will Schuster had contacted her to let her know they would be in the audience with his with wife Holly and their three children and wanted to know if she wanted to meet up after. She knew she had to be simply perfect. She owed a lot to Will Schuster and wanted to make him proud.

It was just under five minutes till the show started and after looking for her for a good while Blaine eventually found Rachel in her dressing room touching up her make up, visibly nervous.

'Rach, this isn't like you, why you've been so brilliant our there, why so nervous now?'

'Mr Schue is in the crowd tonight'

Blaine looked presently surprised

'As in glee coach Mr Schue?'

Rachel nodded

'I have to be perfect. I want him to be proud of me.'

Blaine laughed and pulled her into and hug

'Rach every performance you've done has been flawless, your reviews prove that! Besides I'm sure Will is going to be proud regardless, I mean you're on Broadway!' he held her back so she could look at him 'now come on, let's go and get ready for curtain up'

She smiled

'Thanks Blaine'

'Any time Rach.'

That night both Rachel and Blaine preformed better than they ever had before and after the performance had they went to meet with Will and Holly

'Rachel! Blaine!' Will waved as he saw them approach 'You were both simply amazing! I couldn't be prouder if I tried!'

Rachel grinned

'I'm glad you enjoyed it'

'You know tonight was the first time she's ever been nervous, she wanted to make sure she was perfect for you' Blaine said smiling

Will laughed as Rachel blushed

'Oh Rachel! I would have loved it anyway!' Will said pulling her into a quick side hug 'You both remember Holly right?' Both Rachel and Blaine nodded 'We got married a year after you guys graduated' he grinned 'and and a result have three beautiful children,' he said proudly 'Jennifer and Callie who are both six today' he grinned indicating towards a pair of twin girls who were like Holly's clones 'and this is Rory who's three' he indicated to the boy who was sleeping snuggled into Holly's chest

Rachel smiled down at the twins

'Happy Birthday! I wish your daddy would have told me! I would have brought you something! She glared playfully at Will 'how about I find out from your daddy where you're staying and bring you both something nice tomorrow?'

'Rach, you don't have...' Will started but Rachel interrupted him

'I know, but I want to' she turned her attention back to the girls 'did you like the show?'

'You were a very good singer and very pretty.' Jennifer, the more confident twin said as her sister smiled shyly by her side 'One day I'm going to be like you, singing on stage.' she added

'Oh really?' Rachel asked grinning, she could see a great deal of herself in this child 'what's your favourite show?'

'That's easy. Wicked.' she said 'but I did really like Chicago too! Although some of it did confuse me...'

Rachel grinned at her young naïvety

'You know that's my favourite too! I used to sing songs from that show back when I was in your daddy's glee club'

Jennifer grinned in delight and Rachel turned to Callie

'What do you want to do when you're bigger?'

the shy girl blushed and buried her face in Will

'Now Cal, don't be silly, Rachel asked you a question' Holly gently scorned

'I like drawing' came a small voice

Rachel smiled again

'Ohh, you'll have to show me some of your pictures some time' she turned to Will 'how long are you in New York for?'

'We fly back to Lima Monday night, we were planning on going to see a couple more shows and look at some of the art galleries for Cal'

Rachel smiled

'It's been lovely seeing you again Mr Schue, Miss Holiday, I'll drop by at some point tomorrow morning if that's ok?'

'Please Rach, call me Will, I haven't been you're teacher for ten years! But yes, sounds great'

'And call me Holly, besides, I'm Mrs. Schuster now, I've not been Miss. Holiday in nine years!' she laughed and hugged Rachel

'Yes definitely!' Rachel smiled and took down the details of the hotel they were staying in 'Bye, see you tomorrow morning!' she bent down to hug the twins before standing up and walking with Blaine the opposite direction to the Schuster family

'Such sweet girls' she smiled for what seemed like the billionth time that evening, her cheeks were actually starting to hurt

'They really loved you!'

'I'm so glad Will and Holly got together, they do look really happy'

Blaine nodded in agreement

'Fancy going for a drink?'

'I though you'd never ask Anderson!'

Blaine laughed and walked towards the nearest bar, linking arms with Rachel.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I couldn't resist pairing Will and Holly, I still ship WillEmma but I really liked the Will/Holly pairing on the show and didn't think it reached it's full potential and wanted to write them together :)  
>More soon I promise!<p>

xx


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Sunday night before Kurt and Quinn were due to leave for New York and due to their early start in the morning Quinn was spending the night at Kurt's being as his apartment was marginally closer to the airport

'Eeeeh! I can't believe we're to New York tomorrow!' Quinn practically squeaked

They were sat in their pyjamas in Kurt's living room, nursing mugs of hot chocolate.

'I know right! The last time I went was when we won nationals during senior year' he laughed 'I always thought that I'd end up living in New York y'know? Who would have thought that I'd end up in London instead?'

'Do you eve regret choosing London?' Quinn asked tilting her head

Kurt shook his head adamantly

'Nope, not even for one second. London is my home now'

Quinn smiled

'Good.'

Kurt smiled and drained his mug

'Right, I'm off to bed, we have to be up in what...' he looked up at his wall clock 'five hours!' he picked up his and Quinn's empty mugs 'are you sure you're ok on the sofa? You can take my bed if you want'

she waved him off

'I'm fine seriously! Now get to bed Hummel!'

Kurt smiled and washed the mugs before going to bed.

* * *

><p>It was late Sunday night and Rachel and Blaine were sat in Rachel's apartment talking<p>

'You know, I had a _huge_ crush on Quinn Fabray in high school' Rachel said randomly out of nowhere, the large quantity of Rosé she'd consumed had apparently appeared to have loosened her tongue

'Please! Tell me something I didn't know Rach! She had a big crush on you too'

'Oh _please _she absolutely _hated _me'

'Deny it all you want Rach, it's true, I may have only transferred to McKinley for senior year but I had eyes, I saw how she looked at you'

'Really?'

'Yes! During your solo at nationals she was practically undressing you with her eyes!'

Rachel giggled uncertainly

'Yeah but you _loved _Kurt Hummel'

'Yeah, I knew that, Kurt knew that, heavens _everyone _knew that but I didn't have to balls to tell him'

'Would you tell him now if you ever saw him again?'

Blaine shrugged

'I don't know what I'd do, I'd probably take him out for coffee, just like old times and see what would happen from there I guess, but please Rach, it's not like he even lives in the same country as me, the chances of seeing him again are slim to none'

Rachel sighed

'That's true, it would be wonderful to see him again though,' she sighed again 'it'd be great to see _any _of the old glee club members again to be honest.'

Blaine nodded in agreement

'Yeah, it's really would'

Rachel smiled at him and checked the time 'Right, I'm going to brush my teeth and then head to bed, feel free to crash my sofa'

'Sure' Blaine smiled getting up and gathering their used wine glasses 'night Rach'

'Night Blaine' she replied leaving the room

Blaine smiled to himself before turning on the TV and watching it at low volume so Rachel could sleep. He sighed, what he would give to see Kurt again...

* * *

><p>It was six am London time when a very groggy Kurt and Quinn got onto their plane. The only thing that had kept them remotely alert that morning was the anticipation of getting on their plane, now they had were both comfortably seated and had an eight hour flight to kill they both fell asleep. Quinn's head on Kurt's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it was quite short, I promise I'll have more up very soon :)<p>

xx


	5. Chapter 5

It was approaching ten in the morning when Kurt and Quinn landed in New York. Not long after they were waiting for their bags at baggage claims when Kurt looked up to be met by the surprise of his life.

Stood not far away was his dad and Carole both grinning from ear to ear. At their side was Finn and his girlfriend Rebecca who were both also smiling. He'd been so busy with work and preparations for this week that he hadn't even had time to call and let them they were going to be in New York, so he had no idea how they'd found out

'Dad!' he practically ran into Burt's welcoming arms 'How? Who told you we were going to be here?'

'Quinn phoned Friday night and asked us to come along and surprise you, I couldn't turn down the chance to see my son so we flew in last night' Burt laughed

Kurt turned to his best friend who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and pulled her into a fierce hug

'That was very crafty Miss. Fabray,' he laughed 'but thank you, it's so wonderful to see my family!' he turned back to them 'how long are you guys going to be around for?'

'We planning on leaving early Thursday afternoon, we're going back to Lima while Finn and Rebecca are going to visit Rebecca's parents in Boston first, share their news with them...'

'News?' Kurt asked, turning to Finn, looking confused

'We were going to call you guys and tell you over the phone...' Finn started,a smile starting to creep across his face, 'but when Quinn called to let us know you were coming to New York, it gave us the perfect opportunity to tell you face to face...'

'We're engaged!' Rebecca exclaimed, cutting in, grinning

Kurt pulled her into a hug before grabbing her left hand to see her ring

'Oh Bec, it's beautiful! My brother did good, congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys!'

Finn smiled putting his arm round his fiancé's waist

'I chose it all by myself too!' he said proudly

'I've taught you well!' Kurt laughed pretending to wipe away a tear

Burt grinned

'Now I know you'll be working a lot son but we have Quinn, Finn and Rebecca here to look after us and you can join us in the evenings when you've finished working'

'Sounds great' Kurt said hugging his dad again 'I miss you guys so much, especially you dad'

'I miss you too son, but you know, I am real proud of you, I always knew you'd be successful' Burt smiled proudly

Kurt bit back tears

'Shall we let you guys take your cases to your hotel then we can all meet up for lunch later?' Carole asked

There was a sound of mutual agreement. Kurt and Quinn found their cases and left the airport. After arranging a meet up point with Burt, Carole, Finn and Rebecca who were all staying at a hotel on the other side of town, they found a cab. Once they were seated Kurt pulled Quinn into a tight side hug

'You have no idea how much what you did means to me, thank you'

she smiled

'I'm glad it made you happy, I know how much you miss them'

Kurt wiped away a tear that had slipped down his cheek Quinn hugged him again, they stayed hugging till their cab arrived at their hotel.

* * *

><p>The few days they had with Kurt's family was fun, but they went quicker than Kurt would have liked and soon they were at the airport again, waving Burt and Carole off since Finn and Rebecca's flight had left a few hours earlier<p>

'We'll call when the minute we touchdown in Lima' Carole promised pulling Kurt into a hug before turning to Quinn 'Thank you so much for this sweetie, it's been wonderful seeing you both again'

'Don't mention it Mrs Hummel' Carole smiled and hugged her too

Burt turned to Quinn and hugged her too

'See you kids soon?'

'I'll make sure of it Mr Hummel!' she replied

'What have we talked about Quinn?' Burt said smiling fondly at her

'I'll make sure we do... Burt!' Quinn corrected

'That's better! See you soon!' Burt said smiling and hugging Kurt one final time before taking hold of Carole's hand and walking towards check in.

As they watched them leave Kurt turned to Quinn

'Ok, to thank you for being so wonderful I got you these' he handed her two theatre tickets 'two tickets to see Wicked tonight, fancy it?'

Quinn grinned excitedly

'Oh wow! Yes, I fancy it!'

Kurt laughed and took her hand and left the airport.

* * *

><p>This was really more of a filler chapter, sorry there wasn't any Rachel and Blaine this chapter, I'll makes sure there's plenty of them in the next chapter to make up for it :)<p>

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the lovely response! Sorry it's been a little delayed, hope all you wonderful people enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

'Quinn Fabray! I can't believe I haven't ever made you see Wicked before!'

'You've had ten years to take me in London!'

'Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as good as seeing it on _Broadway_...'

Instead of catching the evening showing of Wicked, like they had originally planned, Kurt and Quinn had gone to see the matinee and was now walking out the theatre, arm-in-arm, discussing the show they had just seen. The show being something that Quinn had actually never seen before (much to Kurt's feigned horror) she hadn't been sure what to expect, but, much to Kurt's delight, she had _loved _it.

'Anyway, it was amazing, thank you' she smiled 'even if it was just an excuse for you to see Wicked again' she added winking

'Oh please, like I need an excuse to go and see a musical!' he laughed and turned to her 'By the way, that red head working in the cloakroom was _totally _checking you out, and even _I _think she was hot, you so should go back and get her number' he said seriously

'Oh please!' Quinn scoffed 'if she was checking out anyone, it was you! Besides, we're going back to London Monday, and it wouldn't be fair on her'

'Spoilsport' Kurt replied sticking his tongue out

Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't resist laughing at him. Kurt laughed lightly before linking arms with her

'Do you fancy going for a drink or something?' he checked his watch, 'it's just gone five and our dinner reservation's not till seven'

Quinn nodded

'Yeah sure, sounds good'

They continued walking along the pavement before finding a nice looking bar and walking in.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat sprawled out on his couch messing about on his laptop while the TV played in the background when his phone started to vibrate and ring on the the table in front of him, checking the caller I.D and seeing it was Rachel calling he smiled and hit the green accept call button and started to speak<p>

'Hey Rachel, how's it going?'

'Do you fancy meeting for a drink or something before the show tonight? I've had such a boring day'

Blaine laughed slightly before replying

'Yeah sure! Sounds fun, regular place?' he asked and paused 'yeah cool, see you there in,' he checked his watch 'say fifteen minutes?'

'Thanks Blaine'

'See you later Rach'

* * *

><p>'And when you started singing along to defying gravity,' Quinn giggled as she played with her wine glass 'I'm sure that woman in front of us thought you were better than the poor actress on the stage!'<p>

Kurt laughed

'I haven't sung in _such_ a long time' he smiled 'it did feel good though!'

Quinn smiled

'You should sing more, I miss your singing voice'

'Look who's talking miss! The last time I heard you sing was at my 21st in that dreadful karaoke bar!'

Quinn covered her face with her hands in embarrassment

'Oh man! I remember that night!' she laughed 'That was so embarrassing!' she paused 'I never found that other shoe you know'

Kurt nearly choked on his wine laughing

'Shush!' she playfully hit his arm 'It wasn't funny, they were nice shoes'

'Quinnie my dear, they were _dreadful_ shoes'

Quinn playfully glared at him from over the table until she couldn't help it any-more and burst out laughing

'Ok... they were pretty dire' she laughed before draining her glass and checking her watch 'we've got time for one more right?'

Kurt nodded, Quinn reached into her purse and handed him a $20 bill

'I'll take the same again, I'm just going to run to the bathroom'

'Cool' Kurt replied smiling

* * *

><p>Over on the other side of the bar Blaine and Rachel were sat together<p>

'It's nearly six, the shows not till eight, we've got time for one more right?' Rachel asked checking her watch

'I though you'd never ask' Blaine replied, laughing

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him before handing him her wallet from her purse

'I'm just going to head to the bathroom, I needn't bother telling you what I want, you know all my orders by now!'

Blaine laughed slightly and nodded.

'Yes, that I do'

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I know this was fairly short but this chapter could have ended up being reallllly long had I not ended it here! There will be more up soon though I promise and I hope the next chapter will make up for it :)<p>

I'll also take this opportunity to point out that I'm from England and not New York (despite wishing many a time I was!) so if any of my Americanisms are wrong please point it out to me and I'll sort it :)

Let me know what you think!

Em xx


End file.
